Curse of the Black Knights - Return of Dragan II
Servers: Heredur, Werian, Grimmag & Balor xx October 17:00 (CEST UTC+2) xx October 17:00 (CEST UTC+2) Server: Agathon xx October 23:00 (CEST UTC+2) xx October 23:00 (CEST UTC+2) Server: Tegan xx October 02:00 (CEST UTC+2) xx October 02:00 (CEST UTC+2) Event requirement: level 15+ Official Walkthrough Castle Ravencaw Enter Castle Ravencaw through Kingshill. *Collect Cursed Pearls from Knights, barrels, and chests. **Champion Dark Knights (blue circle) will drop 4x, 7x, 10x, 12x or 20x Cursed Pearls * Cursed Pearls unlock additional dungeons in the corners of Castle Ravencaw. * Cursed Pearl to the Damned are a possible drop from Dark/Wooden Chests via the repeatable quests. * Empowered Cursed Pearl are a 100% drop from the bosses in the 4 corners in Castle Ravencaw (Difficult) (need 90 Cursed Pearls to summon each boss) Shop | | |} Event Uniques Unique Set Equipment Combine 4 items of the same kind to 1 item of a higher tier at the workbench. Dragan's Rageful Armor & Dragan's Protective Armor (and all precursors) will scale to your character level Unique Weaponry Dragan's Incensed Longbow Dragan's Incensed Shotgun Dragan's Incensed Staff Dragan's Incensed Sword Note: + + + = Tier 2 Weapon 3x / / + Tier 2 Weapon = Tier 3 Weapon Tier 2 Weapons Crafting Dragan's Weapon To craft the Tier 2 weapon you must combine 4 parts at the workbench: * Mysterious Weapon Pattern (part 1/4). Obtainable at Gloomy Pastures * Dire Ore (part 2/4). Obtainable at Dragan's Excavation Site * Dragan's Spill (part 3/4). Obtainable at Dungeon in the Sulfur Desert * Dragan's Breath (part 4/4). Obtainable at Iron Forest at night WARNING: These parts drop ONLY ONCE, from the final administrator (boss) of each map, thus the weapon can be crafted only ONCE. Be careful to not lose them! Dragan's Weapon Enchantments Besides the regular version of the Tier 2 weapon (coloured in Light Blue), there exist 3 "enchanted" Tier 3 versions: * Fiery (Coloured in Red) Gives Fire resistance. * Poisonous (Coloured in Green) Gives Poison resistance. * Lightning (Coloured in Yellow) Gives Lightning resistance. Each version gives resistance for it's respective enchantment element and a special unique bonus. To craft an enchanted version of the weapon you need to combine at the workbench the following parts: * Dragan's Weapon (You can use any version of it, either the normal or enchanted one) * 3x Special stones of the desired element The three types of special stones , , can be obtained from the Wooden Chests located next to Agent 001, Agent 002, Agent 003, Agent 004 in Castle Ravenclaw (Normal). The Wooden chests will be accessible ONLY after you have opened the 3 regular ones. Entrance Fees Gloomy Pastures Dungeon in the Sulfur Desert Dragan's Excavation Site Iron Forest at Night Wild Forest at Night (not in this event) Ghastly Grave Professor Julov's Lab Mystra at Night (not in this event) Black Knights' Battleground (not in this event) Dragan's Refuge Challenges Note: All Challenges Listed (that doesn't mean all will happen in same event) Stop the Mad Professor= Servers: Heredur, Werian, Grimmag & Balor xxth xxx 12:00 noon (CEST UTC+2) xxth xxx 12:00 noon (CEST UTC+2) Server: Agathon xxth xxx 06:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) xxth xxx 06:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) Server: Tegan xxth xxx 09:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) xxth xxx 09:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) Entrance fee: 100x Cursed Pearl Collect Cursed Candy from Professor Jullov's Lab located in Castle Ravencaw (Difficult) to complete Dragan's 1st chellange. *60 Cursed Candy = 10 *75 Cursed Candy = Sticky-as-Tar Candy *205 Cursed Candy = Empowered Cursed Pearl x2 *210 Cursed Candy = 20 *320 Cursed Candy = Large Gem Bag *375 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 30 *480 Cursed Candy = Lucky Sphere of Black Squire *535 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 40 *640 Cursed Candy = Dragan's Signet Ring *700 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 50 *800 Cursed Candy = Fortified Onyx Skull *860 Cursed Candy = 60 *990 Cursed Candy = Administrator's Chest *1000 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 70 *1140 Cursed Candy = 80 *1200 Cursed Candy = Foxarrific Chest of Elemental Intel & Achievement Total = file:drak14.png 360 |-|Mystra's Reconquest= Servers: Heredur, Werian, Grimmag & Balor xxth xxx 12:00 noon (CEST UTC+2) xxth xxx 12:00 noon (CEST UTC+2) Server: Agathon xxth xxx 06:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) xxth xxx 06:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) Server: Tegan xxth xxx 09:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) xxth xxx 09:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) Entrance fee: 120x Cursed Pearl Collect Cursed Candy from Mystra at Night located in Castle Ravencaw (Difficult) to complete Dragan's 2nd chellange. *70 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 15 *90 Cursed Candy = 25px Sticky-as-Tar Candy x3 *245 Cursed Candy = Amphorae Key x5 *250 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 25 *385 Cursed Candy = Empowered Cursed Pearl x2 *450 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 35 *575 Cursed Candy = Lucky Sphere of Black Squire *645 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 45 *770 Cursed Candy = Dragan's Signet Ring *840 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 55 *960 Cursed Candy = Fortified Onyx Skull *1030 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 65 *1190 Cursed Candy = Administrator's Chest *1200 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 75 *1365 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 85 *1440 Cursed Candy = Foxarrific Chest of Elemental Intel & Achievement Total = file:drak14.png 400 |-|Contain the Atack= Servers: Heredur, Werian, Grimmag & Balor xxth xxx 12:00 noon (CEST UTC+2) xxth xxx 12:00 noon (CEST UTC+2) Server: Agathon xxth xxx 06:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) xxth xxx 06:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) Server: Tegan xxth xxx 09:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) xxth xxx 09:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) Entrance fee: 135x Cursed Pearl Collect Cursed Candy from Black Knights' Battleground located in Castle Ravencaw (Difficult) to complete Dragan's 3rd chellange. *90 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 20 *110 Cursed Candy = 25px Sticky-as-Tar Candy x3 *300 Cursed Candy = Amphorae Key x5 *310 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 30 *470 Cursed Candy = Sharp-eyed Raven *550 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 40 *705 Cursed Candy = Lucky Sphere of Black Squire *785 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 50 *940 Cursed Candy = Dragan's Signet Ring *1025 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 60 *1175 Cursed Candy = Fortified Onyx Skull *1260 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 70 *1450 Cursed Candy = Administrator's Chest *1465 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 80 *1670 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 90 *1760 Cursed Candy = Foxarrific Chest of Elemental Intel & Achievement Total = file:drak14.png 440 |-|Nightmare on Birch Street= Servers: Heredur, Werian, Grimmag & Balor xxth xxx 12:00 noon (CEST UTC+2) xxth xxx 12:00 noon (CEST UTC+2) Server: Agathon xxth xxx 06:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) xxth xxx 06:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) Server: Tegan xxth xxx 09:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) xxth xxx 09:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) Entrance fee: 150x Cursed Pearl Collect Cursed Candy from Wild Forest at Night located in Castle Ravencaw (Difficult) to complete Dragan's 4th chellange. *100 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 25 *125 Cursed Candy = 25px Sticky-as-Tar Candy x3 *340 Cursed Candy = Large Gem Bag *350 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 35 *535 Cursed Candy = Revenant *625 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 45 *800 Cursed Candy = Lucky Sphere of Black Squire *895 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 55 *1065 Cursed Candy = Dragan's Signet Ring *1165 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 65 *1335 Cursed Candy = Fortified Onyx Skull *1435 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 75 *1650 Cursed Candy = Administrator's Chest *1665 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 85 *1900 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 95 *2000 Cursed Candy = Foxarrific Chest of Elemental Intel & Achievement Total = file:drak14.png 480 Crafting Challenge Items Note: You can wear both Dragan's Mighty Signet Ring and Dragan's Grim Signet Ring in same time. Their effect is independent. Amphorae Drops Festive Amphorae (1 Key) * Cursed Pearl (1x, 2x, 3x, 15x, 20x) * Cursed Pearl to the Damned * Empowered Cursed Pearl * Draken (2x, 5x, 7x, 50x) Quests *Something's Rotten (intro Quest 1/1) *A Relic Amongst Ravens (Insignia Quest 2/2) *An Underground Relic (Insignia Quest 4/4) *Frozen Relic (Insignia Quest 2/2) *A Fistful of Sweets (3 Days Premium 5/5) *Bite the Dust (30 Gloomy Pastures Quest 3/3, Re) *Bugs N' Hisses (60 Dungeon in the Sulfur Desert Quest 3/3, Re) *No Cake Walk (90 Dragan's Excavation Site Quest 3/3, Re) *Sweety Hollow (120 Iron Forest at Night Quest 3/3, Re) *Sugar Crash (Dragan Kill 1/1) Daily Quests You can take one quest per day. *Sweet Overdose *Antidote Delivery *Missing Agents *The Prohibited Smuggling *Challenge the Administrators *The Inexperienced Agent *A Toxic Concern *Right under their Noses *Sample for Private Purposes *A Mysterious Magic Potion *Sabotage *Furious Trolls *A Diabolic Family *Clean Up the Mess * Category:Events Category:Curse of the Black Knights - Dragan's Return